Mir ist immer noch langweilig
by UnoBeilschmidt
Summary: (Fortsetzung von "Mir ist langweilig") Ein Spiel reicht Feliciano anscheinend nicht, doch was passiert wenn ein gewisser Deutscher den Spieß umdreht? / Lemon, PWP


"Mir ist immer noch langweilig!"

Sie schwiegen. Fast die ganze Fahrt von Rom nach Berlin sprach keiner von ihnen ein Wort. Ludwig war dieses Schweigen beinahe schon unangenehm, einfach weil er es absolut nicht gewohnt war, dass er so lange still sein konnte. Selbst, wenn er sich ab und an so verhielt wie _eben_, wirklich still war der Italiener eigentlich nie.

Es war dunkel, als Ludwig den Wagen auf den Hof vor seinem haus lenkte. Er warf einen Blick nach rechts und blickte in das schlafende Gesicht Felicianos. Er sah so friedlich aus, wenn er schlief. Keine Freude, keine Naivität wie sonst. Kein anzügliches Grinsen, keine vor Erregung tiefe Stimme, wie am Anfang der Rückfahrt. Der Italiener schmatze leise im Schlaf und Ludwig konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Müde öffnete er die Augen und sah ihn an.

„Grins' nicht so pervers!", forderte er gähnend, öffnete die Tür und stieg aus.

Verdutzt sah Ludwig ihm nach, warf dann einen Blick in den Rückspiegel und versuchte so zu grinsen wie eben. Hatte er wirklich ein perverses Grinsen…? Fand er jetzt nicht wirklich.

Schulterzuckend stieg Ludwig auch aus, schloss den Wagen ab und lief ebenfalls zur Haustür. Feliciano wartete schon ungeduldig auf ihn, die Arme um den Oberkörper geschlungen. „Ist dir kalt?", fragte Ludwig und kramte in seiner Hosentasche nach dem Schlüssel. Mürrisch starrte der Italiener ihn an. „Natürlich ist mir kalt. Machst du jetzt auf, oder was?!" Mit hochgezogenen Augebrauen tat Ludwig ihm den Gefallen und öffnete die Tür. Was war denn nun los? Also wirklich…

Wohin Feliciano jetzt schon wieder verschwunden war, konnte Ludwig nicht sagen, aber im Augenblick konnte er sich auch nicht wirklich um ihn kümmern. Er würde jetzt ihre Koffer aus dem Auto holen und sich dann von der Fahrt erholen. Wenn Feliciano schmollen wollte, dann sollte er das auch tun. Zumindest empfand Ludwig das im Augenblick so. Als er dann die Koffer nach oben, ins Schlafzimmer, geschleppt hatte, natürlich ohne auch nur einen Hauch von Hilfe zu bekommen, hörte er das Wasser im angrenzenden Badezimmer rauschen. Aha, anscheinend hatte Feliciano sich unter die Dusche gestellt. Naja, sollte er. Ludwig jedenfalls streckte sich schon einmal auf dem Bett aus. Das stundenlange, monotone Fahren auf der Autobahn machte wirklich ausgesprochen müde. Und kaum hatte er sich hingelegt, war er auch schon eingeschlafen.

Ludwig wachte davon wieder auf, dass seine Position anders und irgendwie… unbequem war. Und irgendetwas Schweres lag auf ihm. Müde öffnete der Deutsche die Augen und blickte in Felicianos Gesicht. Der Italiener lag halb auf ihm - das erklärte schon einmal das „Schwere" - so weit so gut. Der Brünette grinste ihn ununterbrochen an, malte Kreise auf die Brust des unter ihm liegenden und schien auf irgendetwas zu warten. „Na? Endlich ausgeschlafen?", fragte er. „Na? Endlich ausgeschmollt?", stellte Ludwig die Gegenfrage. Eigentlich hatte er die Arme um ihn schlingen wollen aber… „Feliciano?!", fragte Ludwig entsetzt. „Was soll das hier?!" Er rüttelte an den Handschellen, die ihn an das Kopfteil ihres Bettes fesselten. Feliciano grinste unschuldig. „Ich sorge nur dafür, dass du nicht gleich wieder davonläufst." „Als wäre ich jemals vor dir davongelaufen.", brummte Ludwig und unternahm noch einmal einen kläglichen Versuch, die Handschellen zu lösen. Was natürlich nicht klappte. „Machst du mich los?", fragte Ludwig vorsichtig. Er war ja solchen Spielchen alles andere als abgeneigt und Feliciano wusste das, aber hier lief trotzdem eindeutig etwas falsch! _Er_ mochte es nämlich nicht wirklich, derjenige zu sein, der sich hinterher nicht mehr bewegen konnte. _Er_ war eher derjenige der dafür sorgte, dass Feliciano kaum mehr einen Muskel rühren konnte. „Hmm~", machte Feliciano und tat, als ob der angestrengt nachdachte. „Überzeug' mich." „Mach mich los, dann überzeuge ich dich, soviel und so lange du willst." „Oho~!" Feliciano lachte. „Na gut. Weil du's bist." Der Brünette kramte in seiner Hosentasche und förderte schließlich einen kleinen, silbernen Schlüssel zu Tage, mit dem er schließlich die Handschellen aufschloss. Oder zumindest aufschließen _wollte_. Noch bevor er nämlich das erste Schloss erreichen konnte, gab es ein metallisches Klingen. Feliciano fluchte leise auf Italienisch. Ludwig verstand ihn zwar nicht, aber die Idee, dass dies keinesfalls etwas Gutes bedeuten konnte, kam ihm auch. „Dir ist jetzt nicht der Schlüssel hinters Bett gefallen.", fragte der Deutsche tonlos. „…doch.", piepste Feliciano. „Tut mir Leid!", wimmerte er dann. „Das war keine Absicht, wirklich nicht!" Jetzt hatte seine Stimme wieder denselben, weinerlichen Tonfall wir bei ihrer ersten Begegnung erreicht.

Ludwig seufzte niedergeschlagen. „Versuch' mal, ob du vielleicht doch dran kommst."

Der andere nickte und tauchte unters Bett ab. „Ich komme nicht dran!"

Ludwig fluchte etwas unverständliches, setzte sich soweit auf, wie es eben möglich war und zog mit aller Kraft an den Handschellen. Es dauerte auch nicht lange, da gab es erst einmal und dann noch einmal ein leises „Pling" und die Ketten rissen. Ludwig seufzte und betrachtete seine Handgelenke. Sie waren ein wenig wund und die Handschellen waren noch immer da. Also stand er auf, verließ den Raum und versuchte die traurigen Überbleibsel loszuwerden.

Als er nach vielleicht zehn Minuten den Raum wieder betrat, saß Feliciano schuldbewusst auf dem Bett und schien ihn nicht ansehen zu wollen. Ludwig setzte sich neben ihn. Auch er sagte nichts. „Tut mir Leid.", sagte Feliciano erneut. Er klang, als meinte er es wirklich ernst. Ludwig nickte. Es verging wieder eine Weile in der keiner von beiden etwas sagte oder tat. Doch mit einem Mal warf Ludwig sich herum und drückte den kleinen Italiener aufs Bett. „Du warst ungezogen, Feliciano."

Der andere schloss die Augen und schauderte sichtlich. „Ja.", war die schlichte, leise Antwort. „Das war überhaupt nicht nett von dir, was du eben getan hast." „Nein, war es nicht." „Wirst du in Zukunft das tun, was ich dir sage?", fragte Ludwig und konnte sich nur mit Mühe ein Grinsen verkneifen. Wahrscheinlich hätte es jetzt wirklich pervers ausgesehen, wie Feliciano zuvor schon festgestellt hatte. „Ja, alles.", antwortete er leise. „Wirklich _alles_?" „Ja doch, ja!", rief Feliciano, öffnete die Augen und sah ihn an. Und wieder war es dieser Blick, mit dem er ihn schon heute Morgen angesehen hatte. Jetzt war es Ludwig, der kurz schauderte. „Halt dich fest. Und nicht loslassen. _Hast du mich verstanden_?" Feliciano schloss erneut die Augen, nickte aber. Seine Hände schlossen sich um das Bettgestell am Kopfende. Handschellen hatten sie ja jetzt nicht mehr, aber ob der Feliciano sich wirklich an die Forderung Ludwigs halten und nicht mehr loslassen würde? Ludwig traute dem nicht so ganz und angelte nach einem Hemd, das auf dem Boden lag. Vermutlich- ach was wusste er denn wie es dorthin gekommen war. Jedenfalls war es gerade gut genug, um die Hände des kleinen Italieners wirkungsvoll dort zu halten, wo sie vorerst bleiben sollten.

„Bist du sehr böse?", fragte Feliciano leise. „Es hält sich in Grenzen.", brummte Ludwig zur Antwort und begann, das Hemd des anderes aufzuknöpfen. Ausziehen konnte er es ihm ja nicht, aber wenigstens war so der Oberkörper frei. Sanft fuhr er mit der Hand erst über die eine Brustwarze Felicianos, dann über die andere. Wohlwollend nahm er zur Kenntnis, dass der Italiener wohlig aufschnurrte. „Küss mich.", forderte er zaghaft. Ludwig lächelte und beugte sich über ihn. Kurz vor seinen Lippen machte er halt. „Nein.", hauchte er dagegen. „_Das_ hast du nicht verdient." Feliciano zog einen Schmollmund. „Augen zu!", befahl Ludwig dann. „Und lass sie zu." Ergeben nickte Feliciano und schloss die Augen. „Gut so." Vorsichtig schob Ludwig das Hemd des anderen noch ein wenig mehr beiseite und strich ihm dann über die Seiten. Ab und zu verteilte er kleine Küsse auf der Brust des anderen und lauschte seinen wohligen Seufzern. Ein letztes Mal und für einen kurzen Moment versenkte er noch eine Zunge im Bauchnabel des anderen, dann öffnete er seine Hose und zog sie ihm, mit samt der Shorts, aus.

„Guck nicht so.", piepste Feliciano und winkelte die Beine so an, als ob er seine Erregung vor Ludwig verstecken wollte. Dieser hob allerdings nur eine Augenbraue. „Sonst macht dir das doch auch nichts aus.", meinte er. „Und hatte ich dir nicht gesagt, dass du die Augen schließen sollst?" Schnell kniff Feliciano die Augen wieder zusammen, ließ aber seine Beine so, wie sie waren. „Lass' das, Feliciano.", forderte Ludwig. Keine Reaktion. „Beine auseinander!", knurrte Ludwig in einem Ton, der eigentlich spätestens jetzt keinerlei Widerspruch mehr duldete. Einen kleinen Augenblick zögerte der Italiener noch, dann tat er das, was Ludwig verlangt hatte. Und Ludwig musste ihm nicht erst ins Gesicht sehen, er wusste auch so, dass der andere scharlachrot angelaufen war. Der Deutsche leckte sich über die Lippen. Ja, das war ein Anblick an den er sich wirklich gewöhnen konnte.

Dann senkte er den Kopf zwischen die Beine seines Freundes und nahm dessen hartes Glied in den Mund. Schließlich musste er sich doch für das „Spiel" heute Morgen revanchieren.

„Ludwig." Feliciano stöhnte mehr, als dass er wirklich normal sprach. „Was ist?", fragte dieser, nachdem er von dem anderen abgelassen hatte. „Mach mich los.", wimmerte der Brünette. „Bitte." „Na, wenn du mich so lieb darum bittest…", seufzte Ludwig und löste das Hemd und damit auch die Hände des anderen vom Kopfende des Bettes.

Und Feliciano zögerte keinen weiteren Augenblick. Er setzte sich auf, schlang die Arme um den anderen und küsste ihn. Lange verharrte er allerdings nichts so, denn er begann, Ludwigs Hemd und Hose aufzuknöpfen und ihm auszuziehen. Dann beugte er sich wieder vor, flüsterte etwas in Ludwigs Ohr und sah dann angestrengt zur Seite. Ludwig grinste und dieses Mal hätte Feliciano jedes Recht gehabt, dieses Grinsen als „pervers" zu betiteln. „Du musst lauter sprechen. Ich habe dich nicht verstanden." „Nimm mich.", flüsterte der Italiener. „Lauter." Feliciano warf Ludwig einen leidenden Blick zu. „Nun?" Dann brach es aus Feliciano heraus. „Fick' mich endlich, verdammt nochmal! Wie lange willst du noch warten?" Im nächsten Moment schlug er sich schon die Hände vor den Mund. Doch Ludwig verschränkte nur trotzig die Hände vor der Brust. „Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich das möchte." Feliciano schluckte. Seine Wangen leuchteten hochrot, als er sich umdrehte und auf allen Vieren vor Ludwig kniete. „Nimm mich.", flüsterte Feliciano noch einmal. Ludwig nickte nachdenklich. „Nun, jetzt könnte man zweifellos einmal darüber nachdenken." Er lehnte sich zur Seite, streckte den Arm und kramte kurz in dem einen Nachtschränkchen, bis er die gesuchte kleine Tube zu Tage förderte. Er drückte sich ein wenig vom Inhalt der Tube auf die Finger, dann drang er auch schon mit einem Finger in den anderen ein, bald darauf mit zweien und schließlich kam auch noch ein dritter hinzu. Feliciano stöhnte und er schien sich auch keinerlei Mühe zu geben, dabei seine Lautstärke in Grenzen zu halten.

Ludwig beugte sich wieder vor und flüsterte direkt in das Ohr des Kleineren. „Na? Ist es das, was du wolltest?" Während er das sagte, drückte er fest gegen den Punkt, der Feliciano Sterne sehen ließ. „Hnn~! Nee~in~!", stöhnte dieser. „So? Was willst du dann?", fragte Ludwig weiter und hörte dabei nicht auf seine Finger zu bewegen. „Ich- ah~! Ich will deinen- Hnngh~!" Beinahe knickten ihm die Arme weg, aber Ludwig hielt ihn fest. „Ja? Sprich dich ruhig aus." „Hör auf mich zu Ärgern und nimm dir, was du willst!", wimmerte Feliciano, bevor er mit dem Oberkörper schließlich doch auf die Matratze sank. „Wenn du unbedingt willst…" Und Ludwig hielt sich keine weitere Sekunde mit Warten auf. Er zog seine Finger aus dem anderen, verteile noch ein wenig von dem Gleitmittel auf seinem Glied und drang in den anderen ein, der beinahe aufschrie. „Und? Ist das mehr nach deinem Geschmack?", fragte Ludwig der nun selbst Probleme hatte, sein Stöhnen zu unterdrücken. „Ha~ Ha~ Jaa~!" Die Hände des Italieners krallten sich immer fester in das Laken unter ihm, aber wirklichen Halt fanden sie nicht. Immer schneller und härter versenkte Ludwig sich in dem anderen. „Ich k-kann nicht me- ah~! Ludwig!" „Niemand verbietet dir, zu kommen.", keuchte er. „Will… mit- ah~! Dir zusammenngh." Ludwig hatte ihn kaum verstanden, aber irgendwie ergaben die gestöhnten Worte dann doch noch einen Sinn in seinem Kopf. Er löste eine Hand von Felicianos Hüfte und legte sie an dessen Glied. Viel mehr hatte es wohl auch nicht mehr gebraucht, denn Feliciano kam fast schon explosionsartig und riss Ludwig gleich mit sich über die Klippe.

Später, als die beiden eng aneinandergekuschelt unter der Bettdecke lagen und Feliciano wieder kleine Kreise auf die Brust des anderen malte, fragte in dem üblichen, leicht naiven Tonfall: „Ludwig? Darf ich das nächste Mal wieder ein Spiel aussuchen?" Ludwig lachte leise. „Was immer du magst."


End file.
